


Absolution

by fattonberry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Rape, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and plot i guess, and stuff, im not good with tags, just scroll down, lots of sex i promise, tags will be updated as chapters go on, umm yes too much sex and plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattonberry/pseuds/fattonberry
Summary: There were many great tales about Thedas that Evelyn had heard but she survived to tell two of them; The Fifth Blight & The Inquisition.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking this fic out!  
> Expect cannon and non cannon moments as I try to take the liberty and add my own elements to the story. Basically, the story follows the life of Evelyn Trevelyan and her ?unrequited? love for Loghain while Cullen copes with his feelings for the Inquisitor.  
> All critique is welcome and if you have any ideas please let me know.  
> Thank you again :)

**9:30, Dragon**. Just at the edge of the Korcari Wilds, several darkspawn were sighted. Nobody believed they were a threat, the Grey Wardens affirmed they have not seen an Archdemon, _yet_. This was no blight, nothing but a few scattered darkspawn roaming Ferelden.

 _Oh, how wrong they were_. A few weeks later and after the reports of several darkspawn activities, King Cailan and his army marched to the ruins of Ostagar in hopes of halting the Horde’s advantage. By the time Duncan arrived with _The_ Warden, three battles were already won. The King seemed overconfident in victory despite the fact that several patrols claimed the Horde was only getting bigger.

Nightfall; The Tower of Ishal was lit but help never came. Loghain and his forces withdrew from battle, leaving the King’s army and most of Ferelden’s Grey Wardens to die along with their commanders. He returned to Denerim where he pronounced himself as regent and branded all of the Grey Wardens as traitors.

Not much is known about what happened afterwards, at least not in the Free Marches, except for Queen Anora married Marric’s bastard son; Alistair after uniting Ferelden against the Blight with the help of Elissa, now named Hero Of Ferelden. Loghain was spared his life and was recruited to the Grey Wardens and that was the end of the Fifth Blight. Evelyn may have not witnessed these events first hand but she had seen the numerous refugees that were seeking a new home after their holdings were perished.

Evelyn was nothing but a young adult back then, just 22 years old. Born to a noble family only to be sent to Ostwick’s Circle after showing signs of magic at the age of seven, losing all titles and any estate she had. _It is for your own good_ , Father said. Little did he know he sent his own daughter to a prison. Or maybe he did know, many years have passed for Evelyn to ponder for she is now 32. Twenty five whole years of confinement. Twenty five years of Templar harassment.

 **9:08, Dragon.** Evelyn does not remember much. She was brought to Ostwick’s circle with nothing but the clothes she was wearing and Bear, her favorite teddy bear which she held dearly. She, however, remembers how imposing the building seemed; how unfriendly. Upon entering she held Bear tighter. _Use of personal belongings is prohibited_ , a man with a slow and clear voice dictates, void of all emotion and then hands her robes. That was the last time she saw Bear.

The Circle’s quarters weren’t so bad after all. Living with 20 other apprentices near her age and on the top of a bunk bed was fun at times, if not exciting. A few months later and she was allowed to sleep with a new teddy bear, Bear The Second, whom an Enchanter had gifted to her. Evelyn was still young, oblivious to what was going on in the Circle but there were rumors, some dark rumors that most apprentices thought to be a bad joke.

During one night, Evelyn was awake, restless as she hugged Bear The Second tighter,  _Mommy, daddy,_ when she heard a Templar trying to sneak in and her nostalgic thoughts were interrupted in an instant. At first she was not alarmed, but the Templar seemed to be looking for someone. She remained quiet, wondering what a Templar was doing this late at night inside the apprentices’ quarters, and simply observed. The man quickly grabbed Aedan, his hand covering the boy’s mouth in an attempt to muffle his screams and then dragged him away. Aedan was never seen again but days later a senior mage claimed the boy was raped and later committed suicide, no longer being able to cope with the assault. Of course, such claims were only rumors, whispers amongst mages and Templars and were taken no further.

Reaching finally adulthood, Evelyn passed through her Harrowing and moved to the better furnished mage quarters where she had a room of her own and she stayed there, studying hard while trying to keep a low profile so she wouldn’t have the same fate as her, then, eight year old friend, Aedan. However, that relative peace did not last long as she was sent to the Chantry Conclave, to assist her relatives at War.

 **9:41 Dragon.** Orlais is undergoing a civil war, threatening the stability of southern Thedas. The Circle of Magi rebelled against the Templars, leading to an all-out war. In an effort at bringing peace, Divine Justinia V orchestrates the Divine Conclave, a summit meant to bring peace and compromise between the two parties and then… _Everything went to hell._

A massive explosion killed almost every attendant, leaving but one survivor and a hole in the sky. Evelyn loses consciousness as well as her memories of that event and the next time she wakes up, she finds herself behind bars. _With a fucking glowing hand._ Taken as a prisoner for reasons she does not know, being asked questions she did not have answers for and most importantly; she became The Herald of Andraste. The once hatred of men turned into love and respect when Evelyn, almost effortessly, raised her hand and patched up the torn veil in the sky. She was now the **Inquisitor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn arrives at Haven and gets closer with Cullen.

**Haven;** A small village in the Frostback Mountains. The Circle’s library had a book about this remote place, noting its privacy and the practice of older traditions such as having a male priest. Evelyn remembers reading about the Disciples of Andraste, who without the great efforts of Brother Genetivi to discover the urn of Sacred Ashes, would still guard the temple from all outsiders. However, when she stepped foot into this very village, it was nothing like she had imagined.

The village of Haven was long abandoned until Divine Justinia V ordered its restoration, ultimately becoming a place of safety as pilgrims travelled to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Now, it was the base of operations of the Inquisition to be. At least, that’s what Evelyn has read during her time in the Circle.

Cassandra escorted her to the Chantry, where she would meet the Advisors. Evelyn followed the Seeker’s lead while observing the building, trying to keep in mind every little detail she could see. _Fascinating_ , she thought although Haven had changed so much, it was nothing like in that book.

“This is Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra’s voice interrupts Evelyn’s thoughts, turning her silent for a moment.

“Wh- Ah, yes.” She says silently with a hint of stutter, attempting to flash a smile towards the Commander as an indication that she was _indeed_ paying attention.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet.” Cassandra continues. “Our ambassador and chief diplomat. And of course, you know Sister Leliana. She is our spymaster.”

After everyone introduced themselves, a faint chuckle escaped Evelyn’s lips. _Impressive titles_ , she thought but decided to give a safe answer. “Pleased to meet you all.” A simple answer that would not provoke anyone. All her life, everything she knew, was limited to only the Circle’s books. Naturally, leaving that prison, she was able to see the real world for the first time in twenty five years and it was a world changing experience.

Meanwhile, the others were arguing on which group they should approach for help; the rebel mages or the Templars. Each had their own opinion on the subject and Evelyn could not help but tremble at the word **Templars**. She glanced up the Commander, like a puppy seeking shelter, before moving her eyes to Cassandra. _Another Templar_. She shakes. Aedan’s muffled voices are being recalled to her mind. Her own screams and cries of help come next. _Templars are bad_. She does not want this.

The conversation then shifts to a Mother Gisele and Evelyn feels blessed she does not have choose a side yet. She is being told to expand the Inquisition’s influence and agents to extend their reach while traveling the Hinterlands, sentences that make Evelyn’s hands sweaty as she now has responsibilities and power in contrast to her life in Ostwick’s Circle. Thankfully, Cassandra noticed so and came to her rescue by suggesting to give the Inquisitor some rest.

* * *

 

The next time she meets the Commander is outside Haven’s Chantry. He was scolding the new recruits while giving orders to those of higher rank and then, she **saw** her. Their eyes were met and she shyly looked away, hesitant to make the first time and strike conversation. Cullen however was not.

“We’ve received a number of recruits –locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did.” He joked, his lips forming a faint smile that Evelyn swore for a moment she found sexy, even with that scar.

“At least I got everyone’s attention.” She offered a snappy answer to which Cullen agreed.

“I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising –I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.” He continued, leading the Inquisitor to a more secluded place. “Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse.”

The Inquisitor agreed with a chuckle. “The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky… Things aren’t looking good.” And that was what lit the spark between her and the Commander. Cullen’s strong beliefs about the Chantry surface, how they seem to ignore the threat in the sky and how only the Inquisition can help. There is so much they can do and he believes so, he is confident they can.

“Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture.” He abruptly stops, thinking he must tire the Inquisitor but she shakes her head with a smile.

“No.” Evelyn says and is surprised at how this word escaped her lips. Cullen was a Templar. _Templars are bad but he –he is an ex Templar_. An inner monologue in her mind was trying to convince her the Commander was good and it succeeded. “But if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.” She adds and Cullen’s smile almost makes her legs fall. Thank the Maker, a recruit steals Cullen’s attention and she is able to escape.

Evelyn thinks this infatuation is excitement. The only people she knew were mages and Templars, all who lived within the Circle. Familiar faces she greeted every day, or tried to stay hidden from. But now –now she was outside.

* * *

 

It took a month to reach the Hinterlands and ultimately Redcliff and another to travel back to Haven. There was enough time to clear her mind of any unwanted thoughts but at nights the image of him made her restless. _Templars are bad_ , she repeats to herself as a reminder.

Cullen knows how to grab her attention. His sweet and deep voice with a hint of affection is irresistible to deny. Again this time, he is the first to talk.

“You traveled some distance to reach Haven. You are from the Circle in Ostiwick?”

 _Oh_ , Evelyn thinks and hopes he does not know any more than that. A shiver ran down her spine and prayed Cullen wouldn’t notice. “I spend the better part of my life there. It feels strange to be away.” Indeed she felt so but was glad she was free of that place. It was nothing but a fancy prison she was used to live. A place of good and bad memories.

Maybe Cullen sensed something, maybe it was her imagination but he acknowledged the Circle wasn’t a pleasant topic of conversation and Evelyn let out a sigh of relief. He suggested they talk of something else, to which Evelyn complied and asked about his Templar life.

* * *

 

“Are Templars also expected to give up… Physical temptations?” She suddenly asks and Cullen awkwardly stood silent for a moment, shocked at her question.

“Phy- Physical? Why- Why would you…” He stuttered before clearing his throat. “That’s not expected. Templars can marry –although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission… Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion but it’s um… Not required.” The words were not easily coming out his mouth. It was such an unexpected question and _Maker_ , he had no idea why she would ask such thing.

Evelyn herself did not know either. She blames the Commander from bringing up the vows Templars take and assures herself that she only asks to her to know him better. “Have you?” She smirks and was not disappointed at his reaction.

“Me? I… Um… No. I have taken no such vows.” Again, he stutters and hopes this nightmare will end with a heavy sigh. “Maker’s breath. Can we speak of something else?”

Throughout her travels between the Hinterlands and Haven, Evelyn always found some free time… and excuses, to meet the Commander. Was it to sign some documents or plan their next step (which they never did alone), there was always something she or he would come up with. But until recently, he started getting more and more eager and she noticed.

She learned of his past, what was willing to share anyway, that he grew up near Honnleath in Ferelden, that he was sent to Kirkwall shortly after the Blight. _Kirkwall_ , Ostwick wasn’t relatively far. _He could be in Ostwick’s Circle!_ But no, during the Blight he was stationed to Ferelden’s Circle and was then transferred in Kirkwall, under Meredith’s command.

When the Herald returned from duty, she found the people a Haven at each other’s throats. Chancellor Rodrick’s doing, no wonder. What was unexpected although, is that Cullen defended her against his accusations.

 _Chancellor’s actions are what to expect in Val Royeaux_ , Cullen advised her and after making contact with the Templars she couldn’t agree more. Back at Haven, she had to make a decision on who to support; the mages or the Templars. No matter how much she liked Cullen, and according to her –only in a friendly way-, pursuing the Templars was not an option. Some wounds were not healed yet and she was not ready to make such a big step in her life. Evelyn needed people she knew she could trust, people she knew what were capable of. And hence, a decision was made; to side with the mages.


End file.
